


stone faces

by Starry_Dragon



Category: Naruto
Genre: Feelings., I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:26:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26317147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starry_Dragon/pseuds/Starry_Dragon
Summary: set during the hokage summit arc roughly during that one really good filler episode. just like feelings about war and love and stuff.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Umino Iruka, Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	stone faces

**Author's Note:**

> um so basically the 4th shinobi war got me like :emotional: so i wrote something at 3am because i have shit idiot brain. enjoy.

Iruka sat down on the ground next to him and leant back against the tree. “There have been rumors that you’re going to be the next Hokage,” he said.

“This is slander,” Kakashi replied, not looking at him. “I’ll have you know those rumors are entirely unsubstantiated.”

Iruka’s lips curled up but the expression didn’t stay. “I’ve also heard there’s going to be a war.”

That wasn’t slander, or a rumor, and both of them knew it.

Kakashi looked down at the earth. “It looks like it.”

“Oh.”

Then he turned to look at Iruka. “Why are you asking me about it?”

Iruka didn’t look back at him. His gaze was fixed on the sky, or the leaves of a tree. “Who else would I ask?”

Kakashi  _ hmm _ ’d. “I wouldn’t know, sensei. I’m not involved in your social life.”  _ Except apparently I am, now. _

“I suppose that’s true. Sensei.” Iruka huffed out a laugh, looked him in the eye. “Right now… isn’t it hard? Aren’t we all separated from each other?”

“I’m right here.”

“That’s the point.”

Kakashi let out a breath, tilted his head up until the crown of his head hit rough bark. “Yeah, I suppose it is.”

“I guess I’m scared,” Iruka said, nonchalantly, like he wasn’t spilling his heart on the grass, “because everything is different now, and I don’t want it to be. I want things to go back to the way they were.

“I’m not sure if I’m scared to fight. I guess, I never really thought I would have to fight in a real war. And it’s not something I’m used to. But it’s not like Konoha needs me right now. But I’m scared for Naruto. I don’t know much, but… this whole thing is about him, isn’t it.”

It wasn’t a question.

“You think,  _ I want things to go back to the way they were, _ but the good always comes with the bad, doesn’t it? I could wish for the Kyuubi attack to have never happened, but then would I be a different person? Would you? Would everyone?” Iruka sighed. “Maybe it’s a lesson.”

“You’re the teacher here,” Kakashi pointed out. “Wouldn’t you know?”

“We’re always learning new things through our whole lives. But, if I had to guess… it might be to hold on to the time we have.” Iruka’s left hand found Kakashi’s right and fit into it. “So if I’m going to die tomorrow I don’t want to die with any regrets.”

“I see.”

“Do you?”

Kakashi turned his whole body to face Iruka and took Iruka’s hand in both of his own. He had callouses on the top of his fingers from writing, and on his palms from handling kunai. “Yes, I think I do.”


End file.
